


Unique Uses of the Mouth and Ear

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 Cold Gold Fics [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Some (I don’t care) has a thing for biting Jack’s ears. Thing is, Jack’s extra sensitive there, which his partner knows and takes full advantage of.I don’t care who it is, but I’m partial to Bunnymund. North might be a nice change too though."Sandy may not have a voice, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have any use for Jack’s ears.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: My Top 3 Cold Gold Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615048
Kudos: 21
Collections: Cold Gold Short Fics





	Unique Uses of the Mouth and Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/22/2013.

Jack wonders if he’s getting more eloquent, of if Sandy’s just getting more used to how Jack babbles out declarations of love when they’re together, because he’s begun to devote more time to running his smooth, warm hands—Jack had said some very undignified things when he realized Sandy’s warmth was a kind he could enjoy and not have to resist, unlike the heat of summer—over the rest of his body before moving onto his ears and rendering Jack totally incoherent. But Jack’s almost sure that no matter how skilled he becomes with words, now that he finally has someone to talk to every night, Sandy will eventually tire of them and, briefly stilling Jack’s mouth with a soft kiss, will leave them both free of words as he brings his fingertips up to trace the curves of Jack’s ears so he can watch Jack’s expression change to one of bliss, his own one of undisguised delight.  
  
It won’t be too long, then, before Sandy lets go of Jack’s ears to place his hands behind his neck and pull him closer, turning his head so he can bring one of Jack’s ears to his mouth, blessing it with soft, light, kisses and little flicks of his tongue around all the curves and ridges that can, and have, made Jack helplessly come apart, especially if the little puffs of breath from Sandy’s silent laugh are added to the more solid touches. Jack’s learned to control himself a little more now, but for Sandy, that only means that he gets to treat himself to gentle nibbles along the outside of Jack’s ears before the young spirit’s writhing and moaning force him to abandon them for more urgent actions.  
  
Still, sometimes he’ll stay by Jack’s ears. Paying close attention to them is one of Sandy’s favorite things to do with Jack, and having Sandy administer such care to them is one of Jack’s favorite things that Sandy does with him. Not only because it feels good, which Jack will proclaim until the night echoes with it, but for a reason less spoken of between them.   
  


* * *

  
  
When they first became lovers, there had been a few things, not so strange but not perfectly typical either, that Sandy had done to Jack with perfect familiarity. Attention lavished on his neck. His calves. A style of kissing where Sandy avoided the edges of Jack’s teeth, as if expecting them to be sharp.  
  
Jack had asked him about this, one night as they curled together on Sandy’s dreamsand cloud. Sandy had looked away, embarrassed, but still shapes formed over his head. He apologized to Jack. _Memories of a former lover. Long ago. I’ve been alone for a long time, since…. I forgot what was unique to him._  
  
“Do I have a rival, then?” Jack tried to keep the nervousness from his voice, but only partially succeeded.   
  
Sandy shook his head, his face turning thoughtful. _He’s gone. And I don’t think he’s coming back._  
  
Jack held Sandy closer, comforting himself with Sandy’s warm solidity and hoping to comfort Sandy with his own slighter, colder form. “Did he fade?” Jack had seen it happen to other spirits, not sustained by even a mention in a conventional phrase. They would be present one day, absent the next. And even when something in the human world—a new novel or film, frequently—brought them back for a time, it never brought them back the way they had been before.  
  
Sandy shook his head, smiling ruefully. _He can’t._  
  
“But there’s so few of us like that,” Jack said, puzzled. “I wasn’t even like that before I became a Guardian. Is he someone I’ve met? I mean, I’ve met a lot of spirits…”  
  
 _You never met the one I loved. You’ve only met…his shadow._  
  
The sands were still and Jack was silent for many minutes. For Jack, the memories of just hours before flowed through his mind, now glacially heavy. That hot sweep of Sandy’s tongue over the skin of his throat, abruptly stopped by his jaw as if Sandy had been expecting a longer neck. Those ardent, yet wary kisses. He couldn’t imagine what Sandy was thinking right now.  
  
“But if he had you, then how…and when…I don’t understand,” Jack said.  
  
Sandy brought his hand to Jack’s cheek, his thumb brushing ever so lightly against his earlobe. _There are forces even greater than us, Jack. The world changed faster than we could. I still don’t understand it…but lovers do not balance in the way that was needed._  
  
“So you would still be with him, if it wasn’t for the sake of some sort of cosmic bookkeeping? What am I, then?”  
  
Sandy took Jack’s face and turned it toward him so he could look into his eyes. _You are Jack. Guardian of Fun, spirit of joy, spirit of winter. You are the laugher and the dancer. You are shining and new and raw and graceful. You are radiant as you skate on the wind, and I love you._  
  
Jack sighed. “Sorry. I love you too. I just worry, after being alone for so long…”  
  
 _Don’t worry._ Sandy signed. _The Dark Ages were a long time ago. I don’t want you to think about them. I want to learn you now._ His fingers began to trace the outer curves of Jack’s ear once more.  
  


* * *

  
  
Yes, Jack will freely admit that it feels good when Sandy nuzzles, and caresses, and licks, and bites his ears. But what’s also true, and what he might not admit, is that it feels even better to know that this is something only he shares with Sandy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #there's also a stealth ship here#well really it's not very stealthy
> 
> tejoxys reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Ra… rare ship… *flailing* RARE SHIP And you even managed to get the angst in there, which is allegedly hard to do with Winter Wonderland, and this is pretty much exactly the way I’d expect things to go if Sandy got to Jack first, and the characterization is spot-on, and just… <3
> 
> Sorry, I feel like Toothiana admiring Jack’s teeth right now. Jack, Pitch, and Sandy in some kind of triad are a weakness of mine, whether they’re actively together, or if it’s only history, as it is here.


End file.
